


Space and Time

by TheEvilAuthoress



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds Month 2020, ygo5dsmonth2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilAuthoress/pseuds/TheEvilAuthoress
Summary: Sometimes stories are not written from beginning to end. Sometimes they are written from the end to a new beginning.(5D's Month 2020 prompts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. DAY 2 (JULY 8TH): SINK OR SAIL

**Author's Note:**

> Late to the party again but I AM HERE! *sputters into giggles* omg wrong fandom. A BNHA YGO crossover might be fun tho.
> 
> Anyway, skipping day 1 (HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY, YUSEI BRO), and not sure if I’ll write for all of these. Depends if an idea strikes that fits into my overall headcanon.
> 
> Chanda is an old OC that has evolved over the years and is still very dear to me. You’ll learn more about her later.

“You’ve been avoiding Carly.”

Jack’s shoulders hunch just a fraction. He doesn’t look up from his coffee at the blue eyes that must stare at him with a weight that he doesn’t want to acknowledge fits the topic. “Your point?” He keeps his voice cool, aloof. Anything else is an admission of imperfection, of defeat.

“I’m not blind, Jack,” Chanda presses, frown in her voice, and not for the first time Jack curses how well she and Yusei both pull off that quietly stern and demanding tone. “She talks about you all the time. There was obviously something between you.”

Quite a lot of something, but that wasn’t something he was about to admit aloud and no one else had been there when she...

That isn’t something Jack lets himself think about.

“ _Jack_.”

“She doesn’t even remember,” he snaps before remembering he isn’t supposed to say anything at all, much less something that incriminating. He isn’t bitter that Carly doesn’t remember; it’s for the best. She shouldn’t have to remember that nightmare, and Jack can stay free of attachments just how he likes it.

(Some small part of him recognises the lie, but he’s quite content to keep lying until his traitorous heart gets the memo and stops _feeling_ things.)

“Being a Dark Signer? Duh.” Chanda’s voice cuts the space between them crisply, resting her chin on a hand, a few strands of her raven ponytail falling over her shoulder. “Unless there’s something else you’ve neglected to mention.”

Jack doesn’t flinch. He’s spent far too much time perfecting his cold, uncaring facade to flinch, but he certainly doesn’t like how close to home the comment lands. “Nothing of importance,” he scoffs, lifting his cup, and immediately knows it was the wrong thing to say.

“So there is something.”

Goddamnit.

Jack doesn’t scowl into his coffee but he wants to. “I don’t see why it’s any of your business.” He glares at the woman instead. “Go play matchmaker somewhere else.”

Again, the wrong thing to say. Chanda’s eyes light up with that maniacal glee that screams _I caught you_ as if Jack just revealed a dirty little secret instead of a simple statement. Goddamn this woman and her ability to get under his skin. He chucks the cup at her before processing the action.

Chanda dodges, of course she dodges, nimbly vaulting over the chair just like the little imp that used to run parkour with Crow in the back allies. Coffee sloshes over the chair, the cup shatters as it hits the concrete, and only then does Jack realize he just forfeit his very expensive drink.

“You _brat_!”

“Nice talk, Map Atlas!” Chanda calls gleefully, making her retreat and grinning like a devil.

Jack fumes, a few more choice words following the woman, before an apron clad figure appears in his peripheral.

“Sir, you’ll have to pay for that,” the waitress informs him, dutifully pointing at the shards of china on the coffee splattered ground.

As if Jack’s day could get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my [tumblr](https://the-evil-authoress.tumblr.com/) for more 5D's Month content!


	2. DAY 5 (JULY 11TH): BLOOM OF THE BLACK ROSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch dark flower, set to bloom! Today we celebrate the Black Rose, Aki Izayoi! How will you choose to celebrate our loyal psychic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM VERY BEHIND. Started a job that left me half dead. Corporate America can die any time now.
> 
> Don't forget to check my [tumblr](https://the-evil-authoress.tumblr.com/) for more 5D's month content!

She hesitates outside the classroom door, memory of the last time she’d been here resurfacing. She pushes it down.

_I’m not that person anymore. I’m trying to be better._

With a deep breath, Akiza pushes the door open with a soft rap on its surface. “Anderson-sensei?” She hates how her voice wavers. The Black Rose Witch had been strong and confident; Akiza Izayoi is a scarred and scared teenager, and it shows.

The man freezes, hand in the air and mouth open mid word, and quickly turns to face the open door. “Akiza-san!” He looks far too happy to see her. “I’d heard you returned! Welcome back!”

She resists the urge to scuff her shoe against the floor but she doesn’t quite meet the man’s vibrant eyes. “I wanted to apologize for my previous actions. Am I...still welcome here?” Akiza searches the various faces for fear or disgust, the walls for lingering signs on the damage she caused. She finds none.

“Of course you are! Why wouldn’t ya be?” Anderson-sensei beams, and it is not the first time Akiza has thought of him as shining and radiant. It still threatens to blind her, but she doesn’t find it as...terrifying as before. Yusei has already exposed her weakness and her heart; there is little left hidden from this man’s daylight.

“Å.” He pauses thoughtfully. “Well, you aren’t the first person to nearly destroy my classroom, and I doubt you’ll be the last.”

A week ago, Akiza would have cringed. Today she manages a small huff of a laugh, even as she still avoids Anderson-sensei’s smile.

“You’re the Black Rose Witch, right?” one of the younger girls pips up with a thick accent and Akiza braces for the backlash; but the little girl with blond pigtails only beams, pointing to the small creature bouncing on her desk. “You’re just like me!”

Akiza startles. She has grown up surrounded by words like _‘freak’_ _‘monster’_ and _‘different’_. The Signers are one thing, but being called the same as someone else is still new. Another glance around the classroom full of varying ages and races reveals several very solid, very real duel monsters pepper between the students. Even Anderson-sensei affectionately rubs the ear of the carbuncle on his shoulder.

Akiza had been so _blind_ before.

Anderson-sensei’s smile is kind. “Welcome home.”

Finally, she understands why he insists on greeting his students like that.

“I’m home,” Akiza whispers through her tears.

Finally, she truly feels it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Å - a versatile Norwegian interjection used in a similar manner to “oh” (according to my research, concrit welcomed).
> 
> For those of you who don’t know, _tadaima_ and _okaeri_ are the typical “I’m home” and “welcome home” phrases in Japanese. The order is interchangeable, so if person A says “okaeri”, person B still responds with “tadaima”. While in this situation “Welcome back” “I’m back” would sound more natural, I really wanted to drive the point home (pfft) that Jesse has created a safe space for these kids to be themselves. And the image of Jesse telling a bunch of kids “okaeri” while they chorus back “tadaima” is just the CUTEST. *dies*
> 
> Also, yes, Jesse teaches an extra curricular for kids with special abilities and Jaden has _definitely_ brought home strays from his travels that ended up in the class who are not actually Duel Academy students.


	3. DAY 6 (JULY 12TH): AS ABOVE, SO BELOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven or hell. Signers or Dark Signers. The Crimson Dragon vs the Earthbound Immortals. Whose side are you on?

Chanda shakes awake with gasp, scream stuck and clawing at her throat, heart hammering in her chest. The images still linger. Burning red and dark fire, screaming souls of the damned, some of them painfully familiar.

It’s been a recurring dream for a while now.

The mattress shifts beside her and Chanda rolls over to hide her face. A calloused hand still finds her arm. “Chanda?”

“Dream,” she chokes out through still ragged breath, shaking with a desire to push herself off the lumpy mattress, go find all their friends and hold them close. But it’s not possible. Kalin is gone, Jack - the traitor - is gone, and they haven’t heard from Crow in months.

Yusei rubs her arm in silence. “The same one?”

“I wish I knew what it _meant_ ,” Chanda huffs, challenging frustration to bury the fear.

“Maybe it doesn’t mean anything.”

“They always do, Yusei. You remember...” She dreamed of Kalin covered in blood and mud, she dreamed of Stardust flying away towards the city while they watched. Both those dreams came to pass in their own way.

Yusei’s hand stills. The silence is so loud that the sound of the curtain being tugged aside nearly has Chanda jumping out of her skin.

“Yusei…?” Rally’s voice, rough with sleep, safe, _alive_. Breathing, Chanda slumps back against the mattress as Yusei rises. “Yusei, I had a bad dream...” Rally whimpers.

“Shh, it’s okay now.” Yusei rubs the boy’s shoulder and Rally leans eagerly into the touch.

“The truck tried to eat me...” Rally has an understandable fear of large vehicles as the siblings had found him trapped in the truck of one at the dump. He never went into detail of how he’d gotten there or how long he’d been trapped, but the boy had been in a miserable state even for the less fortunate citizens of Satellite.

“You’re safe now, I won’t let any big metal monster eat you,” Yusei assures as he coaxes the boy to lie on the mattress between the two of them.

“I know,” Rally murmurs, hiding his face in Yusei’s shirt.

Rolling over, Chanda pets the boy’s mane of fluffy hair until long after he falls asleep. Even Yusei’s breath is even and deep, dozing peacefully if not fully asleep. Chanda’s fingers continue the slow, rhythmic strokes almost thoughtlessly.

Something is coming. Something big, something dark. And they’re going to be in the middle of it. They’ll have to choose a side. The image of hands stretched out to her from opposite sides of the dream lingers, and she knows those hands.

Once more, she’ll have to choose between her brothers.

* * *

Crow shivers.

He doesn’t feel the cold, not anymore, not when his body _is_ cold, all the warmth long gone. No, this shiver is because he feels something dark and unwanted approaching.

“Hey, little blackbird,” the voice coos, sickening in its twisted parody of something that was once familiar.

Crow doesn’t look up. “I thought I told you not to come around here.” Around the _kids_ , all snug and asleep like he should be if he even still needed to sleep.

“Aw, don’t be like that! We’re old friends after all.” The swish of the black cape in his peripheral. Crow doesn’t give its owner the satisfaction of acknowledging his theatrics. “What are you still doing hanging around this riffraff, anyway?” he drops the pretense of friendishliness. “Just dump ‘em. They’re dead weight.”

“They’re the only reason I’m still here,” Crow retorts. “Not all of us are driven by petty revenge.”

“Petty?” The other scoffs, then laughs, the sound sharp and threatening. “So _sentimental_ , little blackbird. It’ll only get in the way. We have a job to do.”

“I’ll be there when I’m needed.” Crow grits his teeth. “Until then, _leave me alone_.” He lets the darkness and the power he usually keeps locked tightly away flow into his voice as he looks directly into the black sclera of the twisted shell of a person he once knew.

The other actually steps back, momentarily startled before grinning wildly again. “You actually have some backbone! That I like to see!” Another swish of the cape as Crow forces the dark power back into the deepest recesses of his cold shell. “I’ll check in again, little blackbird.” A cheery wave at odds with the sharp undertone of his sickly sweet voice.

Crow is content to ignore the man and all he stands for once more, but of course he has one last taunt to leave Crow with.

“Don’t forget your loyalties, _leader_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheh, whoops! *casually darts out the back to avoid answering any questions*
> 
> Follow my [tumblr](https://the-evil-authoress.tumblr.com/) for more 5D's Month content!


	4. DAY 8 (JULY 14TH): POWER PLAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Former Turbo Dueling King, the Master of Faster, lover of ramen, and one hell of a (jack)ass. Today we’re celebrating the King Himself: Jack Atlas!

“Jack! Look look over there!”

Jack tries not to scowl, really, but his face feels permanently frozen in stark displeasure no matter how much he tries to contort it into a smile. It’s one day, this one thing, he owes her that much, but all he can see is her battered body lying in his arms, a cracked pair of glasses atop a pile of dust.

“Jack! You’re not even paying attention!” Carly shakes him again where she has a firm hold of his arm, face scrunched into a scowl but the expression can hardly be anything other than cute.

Jack actually feels his lips twitch. “Sorry, what were you trying to show me?”

Carly blinks at him. “Did you just apologize?”

No. Absolutely not. Jack Atlas does not apologize. (Gods, forbid Chanda or Crow ever find out.)

“Aw…! It’s okay, Jack, I forgive you!” Thankfully, Carly doesn’t dwell on it long, instead choosing to cozy up and nuzzle his arm. Jack won’t let himself admit how much he enjoys the closeness. “Anyway, this!” Carly jabs her finger back at the store window. Behind the panel of glass, a stuffed bear sits innocently in the display; a stuffed bear with a crown of yellow hair and dressed in white and silver. “It’s so cuuuute!”

It’s a mockery of his image, the bear’s face stitched into a scowl that looks downright _derpy_ . What about this is cute!? Is this how people see him?! But Carly looks so _happy_...

Pulling his arm free, Jack marches into the store, pays for the ridiculous animal, marches back out, and shoves it into Carly’s arms. She stares at it silently for a moment, then makes that squealing sound through her nose as she hugs it close. A smile tugs at Jack’s lips as he turns away.

He can let her have this. It’s just one day, and something she can hold onto in his place. Then Jack can go back to avoiding her to ensure she stays far away from the Signers and the danger surrounding them.

Above all, he wants Carly to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanna draw that bear now.
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://the-evil-authoress.tumblr.com/) for more 5D's Month content!


	5. DAY 11 (JULY 17TH): FLY, BLACKBIRD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Satellite bird is our man of the hour! Our favorite hardworking, lovable, mother hen for kids, and unbeatable duelist, but what else is there? Show us! Give your love for Crow Hogan!

The engine blows again.

Children scamper to pull open the windows of their abandoned building while Crow stumbles backwards, hacking up his lungs and futilely waving a hand through the cloud of smoke. “Mother -  _ coff  _ \- fletchin’ -  _ coff coff _ \- piece of -  _ wheeze _ \- horse pie!”

Crow finally stumbles to an open window, leaning out into the cold air and expelling the remains of the smoke from his lungs. He likes to think he’s gotten better at not swearing like a sailor around the kids, even if it leads to some rather colorful alternatives.

“What’s a horse pie?” Kokoro asks, looking up at him with her big round eyes.

“Dunno,” Crow admits. He’s heard Martha use the word before as a substitute for fouler language, but he never found out what it meant.

“Obviously it’s a pie made from horse!” Ginga boasts, puffing his chest out. “Like a meat pie!”

“I wanna taste a meat pie,” Daichi says as Hikari crinkles her nose. “Do you think it tastes good?”

“Eeeww! I don’t wanna eat horse!”

“What’s a horse?” Kokoro asks again, ever curious. She’s so young, all of them are, and still knows so little about the world outside of this shit hole. Crow only knows what a horse is thanks to the picture books he’d grown up with at Martha’s. Maybe he’ll ask to borrow a few.

“A big furry animal.” Crow sighs as he lifts himself from the window and pulls it shut with a glance back at the busted engine. Maybe he should ask Yusei for help. The frame of the bike has been easy enough, but all the insides are giving him no end of trouble. “Now, c’mon, let’s get these windows shut or we’ll never keep the cold air out.”

He can’t help but smile at the chorus of bright voices chiming an affirmative as his kids dart in opposite directions to tug the windows closed against the winter air. Shivering, he runs his hands up his arms.

Ah, dang it. He’s still gotta fix that heater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we oft forget (looking at you season 2) that Crow is a mechanic and built his own runner.
> 
> Follow my [tumblr](https://the-evil-authoress.tumblr.com/) for more 5D's Month content!


	6. DAY 13 (JULY 19TH): FLIP THE SCRIPT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have a favorite alternative universe we’d like to see Team 5ds in. Whether it be a coffee shop, college, or maybe even a glimpse of the timeline Z-ONE came from! Anything is on the table for this day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z-ONE backstory tiiiime!

“It’s been a while since we’ve visited dad. We should go check on him, and maybe convince him that he’s actually supposed to be retired.”

Yusei nods along to his sister’s chatter from the cell phone secured to the shopping cart as he walks down the aisle. He tries not to wince as his knee pops. Maybe he has been holing himself up in the lab too much. He wouldn’t be out here now if Akiza hadn’t all but shoved him out the door with a grocery list before leaving for her shift at the hospital.

“Oi, Yusei, are you even listening to me?”

“Yes, Ciandra, I’m listening.” Yusei pulls a box of oatmeal off the shelf and places it in the cart. “That’s a good idea. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see us.” Like father, like son; Hidea Fudo often got lost in work and forgot to take breaks.

“Cool! When does Aki get off today? I’m free after 5, so-” Ciandra cuts off abruptly as Yusei opens the calendar in his phone. “The hell is that?” she murmurs in a voice not meant for other ears but the speaker transmits it anyway.

“What is it?” Yusei’s thumb freezes over the calendar date, eyes focused solely on the green bar at the top of the screen indicating the ongoing call as if it will suddenly give him visual input.

“I don’t know, something in the sky-  _ Son of a b _ -”

The line goes dead.

The building shakes with a distant explosion.

Yusei’s heart leaps into his throat.

Abandoning the cart, he dashes out of the store. People are already panicking. He redials Ciandra twice with no answer before calling Akiza. She picks up on the second ring as he fumbles with his helmet.

“Yusei-”

“Are you alright?” he punches out on a single breath.

“Yes, I’m okay. That wasn’t near us.” Akiza’s voice shakes, no doubt with fear and empathy for those in the middle of whatever’s just happened.

“Stay there.” Yusei kicks the parking stand up and revs the engine one handed, peeling out of the parking lot well above the speed limit. “Ciandra’s not answering. She should be at the agency. I’m going to get her and come to you.”

Akiza sucks in a breath. “Okay. Good luck, and be safe, Yusei.”

Yusei stuffs his phone in his jacket pocket and ignores the way his hands shake against the handlebars.

Everything will be fine.

* * *

Robots are raining from the sky.

This is decidedly not fine.

The attacks started anywhere near Moment reactors and dueling stadiums before branching out to everywhere else. The ‘Mekklords’, as the someone somewhere in the media had dubbed them before almost all networks were lost, attack anything and everything that moves. Nothing survives a direct hit.

Hundreds went missing in the following chaos, all presumed dead. The Fudo family spends the following days searching through the rubble of Domino City for survivors and hiding them away in an underground bunker. It was all that was left of their father’s lab. The entrance is well hidden underneath the rest of the collapsed building, and the three of them managed to restructure the concrete with enough support not to spontaneously collapse on anyone entering or exiting.

They manage.

Days into weeks. The bunker becomes crowded. Supplies grow scarce. They create teams of fighters and duelists for supply runs. When they get lucky, everyone comes back uninjured.

No one knows where the Mekklords came from or why they’re here. Some proclaim that Judgment Day has come. They are mostly ignored in favor or surviving.

Weeks into months. The Mekklords still reign, picking off the survivors. This is their life now, for as long as they can hold on. They are not just surviving, they are fighting, anyone willing and able with weapons and duel disks. It’s probably the first time psychic duelists have ever been so accepted as to be revered. Yusei just wishes such change could have been under better circumstances. Watching his wife, he knows Akiza feels the same. But dwelling on a past that can’t be changed is futile; they have to focus on fighting for the future.

* * *

When the first Mekklord fell, they believed, they hoped. The tide was turning and they could reclaim and rebuild their lives. Each Mekklord that falls after is another declaration that they can  _ win _ .

Then the second wave comes.

* * *

“Yusei!” Jonny coughs the dust from his lungs as he stumbles through the rubble. He doesn’t know if that monstrosity is gone and he’s not sure if he cares right now. How did it even get to this? They were supposed to be safe here. They were supposed to- “Ciand-” He trips over a protruding beam with yelp, a sharp edge tearing through the arm of his suit on the way down. His hands sting even through his gloves.

A crunch in the rubble. For one terrifying moment, Jonny believes it’s a Mekklord come back to finish him off. Would that be so b-

A cough. “Jonny, is that you?”

“Hiroshi!” Jonny gasps, stumbling back to his feet and clinging to the man. Oh thank god, he’s not alone, not the only one left, again.

“You’re bleeding,” Hiroshi mumbles, and Jonny finally realizes how stiff the man is in his grasp, how much Hiroshi detests physical contact.

“Yeah.” Quickly backing away, Jonny glances at the gash in his arm. It starts to hurt now that he’s paying attention, jagged at the edges but not very deep. Akiza won’t even need to stitch it. A weight settles back in his stomach as he meets Hiroshi’s eyes. “Have you seen anyone else?”

Hiroshi stakes his head, blond forelocks swaying and covering in dirt. “No one alive.”

The weight grows heavier. Jonny clenches his fists to hide the tremor and steals himself against what he’ll inevitably find as he walks forward. “Let’s keep looking.”

Hiroshi follows behind at a steady pace, but his eyes don’t roam the destruction. Jonny’s stubbornly do because one of them has to keep hoping, swallowing down bile every time he recognizes a corpse in the rubble.

They find Yusei cradling Ciandra’s bloody corpse.

Jonny can only stare, insides impossibly cold. Only feet away, another body lies crushed beneath a slab of concrete. The red hair is unmistakably Akiza’s.

“I’m going to fix this.”

Jonny almost doesn’t hear the cracked whisper, attention turning fully back to his friend. Yuei’s head remains bowed over his sister, face obscured by black hair, but those could easily be tear tracks in the dirt on his cheeks.

“I’ll stop it from ever happening.” A quiet sob. “I’m going to rewrite this broken future.”

Hiroshi inhales sharply, as Yusei finally raises his head. His eyes are that of a dead man, nothing left to lose and everything to gain.

“Will you help me?”

The past can’t be changed, but a fire still burns in those blue eyes, and Jonny will follow Yusei to the bitter end.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yusei, Ciandra, and Aki are in their 40s. Jonny and Hiroshi are in their 20s.
> 
> Follow my [tumblr](https://the-evil-authoress.tumblr.com/) for more 5D's Month content!


	7. DAY 14 (JULY 20TH): WORDS HAVE POWER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the Heart of the Cards, there are many signature catchphrases within the world of 5ds. What’s your favorite quote?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons abound!
> 
> I fully embrace my unpopular opinion.

“You guys seriously see a floating rock in the sky?” Crow lifts an eyebrow, tilting his head as if a different angle will make the structure appear from the seemingly blank sky. Chanda has to admit it’s disconcerting to know there’s something there she can’t see.

“Oh, yeah. Can’t miss it.” The corners of Jaden’s lip pull down in a grimace, eyes blazing gold.

“And yer not messin’ with me?” The question sounds more like wishful thinking than annoyance as Crow glaces at Yusei. 

“Mess with you?” Jack snorts. “That’s not even a challenge.”

“Jack...” Crow growls with a glare at the blonde.

“It’s up there, honest,” Luna quickly insists, glaning worried between the two. “Maybe you can’t see it cuz you’re not a signer?”

Jaden only whistles as he points a finger between himself and Jesse.

“You two are...something else,” Yusei says. What that something is none of them actually know, and neither of the men have been forthcoming with that information; although Jaden is apparently half duel monster and Chanda is still trying to wrap her head around  _ that _ .

“Can’t argue that,” Jesse admits as Jaden coughs to hide a laugh.

“Huh. I wonder if...” Crow doesn’t bother finishing the sentence as he reaches up to place a hand on Jack’s crossed arms over the glowing mark.

“Oi, what are you-”

“GAH! You didn’t tell me it was that big!” Crow jerks back, hand slipping from Jack’s arm, and Chanda quite firmly decides she doesn’t wanna know - but probably needs to know so begrudgingly places a hand on Yusei’s mark when he offers. Mother of- That looks like a whole freaking  _ city _ hanging over their heads!

“You see why I’m worried?!” Leo frets, waving his arm at the air, mark of the tail on full display. “And I can’t just turn it off! I have to stare at that thing and worry about it crashing down on us!”

“Leo...” Luna places a hand on her brother’s shoulder to placate him.

“The ‘Final Momentum of Humanity’,” Yusei murmurs quietly, grim eyes staring at the upside down city as if already calculating how to overcome it. “My dad said we shouldn’t get close to it.”

“That’s if  _ it _ doesn’t get close to us,” Chanda mutters. The city won’t survive a collision with that thing.

Crow tilts his head into the Fudo twins’ field of vision and Chands just gets this  _ feeling _ \- “Ya mean the big scary rock’s  _ not _ coming to bring us cookies?”(*)

Despite the situation, a laugh bursts from Chanda’s lips at the sheer ridiculousness of the statement coupled with the utter deadpan sarcasm. “Crow, I love you.”

“Huh?” Crow snaps up straight, jolting forward, and stares at her. “Wait, what?”

“Platonically, moron.” Chanda can imagine Jack rolling his eyes as she continues to giggle quietly into her hands. Even Yusei chuckles, not even trying to hide the soft smile. Jaden sounds like he can’t breathe.

“Hey! Don’t try to confuse me with big words, Jack!”

“Alright, break it up.” Jesse effortlessly wedges himself between the duo before their squabbling can escalate. “We’ve got bigger problems.”

“Right.” Jaden finally comes up for air with a gigantic, dopey smile plastered on his face. “Back to, as Crow so eloquently put it, ‘the big scary rock’.” He sputters again, wheezing, “I  _ can’t _ ,” and earns a few more chuckles and a death glare from Crow for his effort.

Akiza huffs, but even she is smiling. Only Bruno still stares at the sky with an almost vacant gaze. Hold on, he shouldn’t be able to see that thing either-

The faces of the Three Emperors of Illiaster flicker to life in the sky before Chanda can ask, effectively sombering the mood Crow had brought to their assembly.

Right. They still have a doomsday to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dub has issues, okay, but (*)this shit, this shit right here(*) is why I still love it.


	8. DAY 15 (JULY 21ST): SPIRIT WORLD WALKER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! She may be small, but she sure is mighty! Bow down to the protector of the Spirit World- Rua/Luna! Today’s day is all about her!

She has been able to see them since she was very young, since before she understood what they were or that other people could not see them. Kuribon has always been by her side, she and the others teach Luna how to duel, whispering card effects before Luna has even learned to read. The adults call her a prodigy.

She is only three when Ancient Fairy Dragon slips in through their mailslot along with the mail. Luna feels this card in a way she feels no other despite only being able to to hear the fairy dragon’s voice.

_ “Do you wish to see me?” _ that pretty voice wraps around her mind like a blanket.

_ Yes. _ She wants more than anything to interact with Ancient Fairy the same way she does the other monsters.

_ “Come with me.” _

Eyes slip closed. Luna never even feels the floor. When her eyes open again, she stands in a meadow full of flowers and Ancient Fairy Dragon stands tall and glittering above her. Her own cry of glee is interrupted by a face full of familiar cooing fluff as a very solid Kuribon nuzzles her face.

“I can touch you! So soft!”

“You are in our world now,” Ancient Fairy rumbles, the sound vibrating in Luna’s bones, filling her with warmth.

“I am? Can I stay?”

“As long as you like, little one.”

* * *

“Luna!  _ Luna _ ! Mommy, dady, s-something happened to Luna!”

* * *

The duel monster world is so pretty! So colorful and sparkly. And Luna gets to play with all her friends! Tag, hide-and-go seek, and flower crowns. It’s so much more fun than dueling with cards.

Sometimes, Luna sees a dark shadow in the corner of her eye. It’s always gone when she looks. Ancient Fairy Dragon tells her that this world is in danger, that someone wants to bring harm and destruction. But why would someone want to do that to such a pretty place?!

“Will you protect us?”

“Me?” Luna stares up at the gigantic dragon.

“Yes. You have the power we need.”

A sudden warmth fills her. “Of course! I'll do anything!”

As soon as she says it, that dark shadow flickers at the edge of her vision again. She snaps around, but nothing is there. Is...that the thing she’s supposed to protect the duel monsters from? What is it? How can she fight it if she can’t even see it?

Her legs tremble.

_ “Luna…” _

Huh? She looks up. That voice just now sounded familiar.

_ “Luna... Luna!” _

Oh! That’s Leo! Is he here too? He sounds so scared. Is he okay? Did that dark thing get him?

“Leo, where are you?!”

Kuribon chirps as Luna starts running. Ancient Fairy Dragon calls after her, but Luna only has ears for Leo’s voice calling her name. She runs, she doesn’t know where but she runs, shadows following in the corner of her eyes.

No! The bad thing got Leo and it’s going to get her too! She can’t save anyone!

“Leo!” Her vision blurs and she trips. The darkness closes in. Closing her eyes, she curls in a ball. She wants to go home!

_ “You have to wake up!” _

Huh? Wake...up?

* * *

Bright light stings her eyes as the white ceiling swims into view. Where...?

“Luna!”

Her vision is filled with the teary eyed face of her brother.

“Leo...?” Her voice cracks, her throat hurts.

A dream? Of course, it was all a dream.

Leo screams for their parents, yelling, “She’s awake! She’s awake!” loud enough the whole building must hear. Their parents crowd into the small room, smothering her with hugs and kisses. Luna has been asleep for an entire month. It doesn’t feel like it was that long.

The doctors fuss over her for a long time, asking questions. She tells them honestly, “I was in the duel monster world.” More questions follow. She answers them all.

“Stop talking about that stuff!” Leo snaps one day. “It’s not real! And even if it was, it’s no good!”

Leo had always been willing to believe her before, but now he’s scared because duel monsters nearly took his sister away. Gradually, Leo’s fear becomes Luna’s own, and she stops dueling all together. The next time she hears Ancient Fairy’s voice, she ignores it, still frightened by the memory of a creeping shadow.

Eventually, she forgets.

Kuribon cautiously slinks up her sheets at night and Luna reaches a hand out to the spirit, no longer remembering why she tried so hard to ignore it. So what if Leo’s a butthead? He can get over it. Kuribon nuzzles up to her with a coo, and Luna feels at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my [tumblr](https://the-evil-authoress.tumblr.com/) for more 5D's Month content!


	9. DAY 17 (JULY 23RD): POLAR OPPOSITES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The modern-day story of light vs dark. A tale of contrasts. Ying-Yang. What two opposites do you want to showcase?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resist the urge, resist the urge, resist the urge... *shelves all my Jesse and Jaden ideas*

The Star People worship the Dragon Star, the single red beacon in the night. It is just a small fragment, a single piece of a broken whole, but the Star People  _ believe _ and so it becomes aware of itself.

When the people call, it answers. When mortal vices spawn monstrosities of malice, it descends with creations of benevolence. Five marks are seared into human skin, chosen to bond with the five dragons and wield the Dragon Star's power. The dark gods are defeated.

It is still only a piece of a whole, its power limited. The dark gods are only sealed, not gone; and it has called attention to itself that surely will not escape notice from the wider whole that would eagerly consume it with madness. So the Crimson Dragon sleeps, hiding itself among the five dragons and red lines on skin, and waits for the day its power will be needed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my [tumblr](https://the-evil-authoress.tumblr.com/) for more 5D's Month content!


	10. DAY 18 (JULY 24TH): HEART OF THE DRAGON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envoy of love and justice! This energetic machinist has as big of a punch as his heart! Today is all about Rua/Leo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More like 'tail', to be honest.

Leo screams as the shockwave of dirt from Cusillu’s fist crashes down on him.

This is it.

He survived by the skin of his teeth. He has only 400 LP left and even when Power Tool regain its attack points, he still won’t have enough to defeat Cusillu.

He’s going to lose.

He’s going to die. All because he thought he could be a hero. He’s not a signer and he can’t save anyone.

No! Leo shakes his head against the sting of tears, hands curling into fists in the dirt. He can’t give up yet! He still has to do this! For Luna!

His battered dragon leans over him, mechanical joints creaking. Leo looks up into its gleaming red glass eyes and Power Tool Dragon stares back. Once, he wouldn’t have thought the dragon just a card, just a hologram, but Leo knows better now. “You’re...trying to tell me something, aren’t you?”

Power Tool bows its head.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you want. I can’t understand duel monster like Luna.” Leo pushes himself up with a wince, pulling his legs free. Everything hurts. There probably isn’t a single part of him not covered with scrapes or bruises.

Power Tool emits a sort of metallic scraping noise. Leo laughs weakly. “I can’t give up, right?” It's as good a guess as any. “Yeah, I know that.” Forcing himself back to his feet, Leo sways and catches himself against Power Tool’s leg. The metal is  _ warm _ . Not this-piece-of-tech-is-overheating-I-should-turn-it-off warm; something pulses under Leo’s hand like there’s living flesh beneath the armor.

“Still standing?” Devak’s voice pulls Leo’s attention back to the Dark Signer. “I’ll be sure to rectify that. I activate the trap card Cursed Prison, allowing me to special summon a synchro monster of my choosing.”

Ah, crap, oh crap! Leo flinches away as the trap flips up. If this guy can attack him again he’s really done for! But the battle phase is already over right?! Leo frantically checks the indicator on his duel disk as Devak slots the card in place. The monster appears bound in chains behind the bars of an ornate cage, and Leo recognizes those pastel wings.

“Ancient Fairy Dragon!”

“Say hello to my prisoner!” Devak laughs. “Because of Cursed Prison, Ancient Fairy Dragon can’t attack, But I think she makes a lovely trophy, don’t you?”

“You monster!!” Leo’s vision blurs and he stumbles against Power Tool Dragon’s leg again.

Devak’s laugh grates against his ears. “Give up now, boy. You can barely stand!”

“I’m not giving up!” Leo yells. “Not as long as I have life points!”

“Then show me what you can do with a measly 400.”

Devak passes the turn to Leo who stubbornly pushes himself upright to draw his card. Limiter Removal. Great that’ll come in handy. Power Tool Dragon’s effect adds Central Shield to his hand, but he hesitates to equip it. Power Tool stares at him. He’s still trying to tell Leo something.

The pulse beneath the metal.

Luna said she saw a dragon that looked similar to Power Tool in her dream. What if...?

His arm stings.

Beneath the dirt his arm looks red. It could just be another scratch.

“Show me,” Leo whispers.

Lifting a claw, Power Tool scratches across his chest as if trying to pry off the metal plate.

“I summon Morphtronic Lantron!” It’s a crazy idea, and he’ll look stupid if it doesn’t work, but Leo’s gotta try all the same. “I tune Morphtronic Lanton with Power Tool Dragon!” His arm  _ burns _ . Red light flares up in the corner of his vision and Leo  _ knows _ . Lanton turns into the green tuning ring that encircles Power Tool and seven stars become eight that becomes the light that beckons a new monster to the field. 

“What the hell is this?!”

“Break free of your metal shell and show us your true power!” Leo bellows as the metal armor crumbles to reveal the flesh and blood beast. The name comes to him as if he’s known it all his life. “Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!”

Life Stream roars as brilliant red power bursts with Leo. He doesn’t need to look at his arm to know the mark that shines there. “Life Strem’s effect boosts my life points to 2000!” A weight lifts from his lungs as his meter shoots up. He can do this.

“Impossible! How could you-” Devak sputters, visibly shaken. Then he laughs. “Ha! But it doesn’t change anything! Your dragon is still too weak to take down my Earthbound Immortal!”

Leo grits his teeth. Devak is right. Life Stream’s 2900 still isn’t a match for Cusillu’s 3600, and he still has to figure out a way to save Ancient Fairy Dragon. He looks back to the cards in his hand. Oh! That could work! “I equip Life Stream Dragon with Central Shield! Then I place two cards face down and end my turn!”

“A feeble last effort!” Devak draws. “Not even the Crimson Dragon can save you now!”

Devak attacks. Leo activates Limiter Removal. Devak tributes Ancient Fairy Dragon to prevent Cusillu’s destruction and falls right into Leo’s Trap. Respect Synchron brings Ancient Fairy Back to Leo’s side of the field, free of her chains. Limiter Removal’s second effect activates at the End Phase, but Leo uses Life Stream’s effect to remove Power Converter in his graveyard from play to save the dragon from destruction.

Leo draws. Ancient Fairy Dragon shrieks her rage as her effect destroys Closed Forest, and Cusillu disappears from the field without a field spell to support it. Devak is defenseless.

“Hey, Ancient Fairy Dragon, I bet you’re still pretty mad at this guy.” Leo grins up at the pastel dragon. “Why don’t you do the honor of finishing him off?”

“Gladly.” The fairy dragon rears her head back, her attack just enough to drop Devak to 0 LP and end the duel.

Leo cheers as the glowing lines disappear.

“You!” Devak growls, stumbling forward even as a dark substance oozes from his shaking body. “You think you’ve won? This isn’t over! I won’t fall alone! You’re coming...with me!”

Leo trips backwards with a yelp, someone more terrified of this half dead, barely standing man than he had been of the giant evil monkey. He trips over his own feet and lands hard in the dirt. Yusei yells his name as Devak looms above him, hands outstretched like a greedy zombie.

“You...will not stop the shadows from devouring this world, for I will...kill you I will drag you down into  _ hell _ ...”

A brilliant beam of light engulfs the man and Leo throws up his arms to shield his eyes.

“Leo!”

“Luna! You’re back!” Leo beams up at his sister, decidedly ignoring the suspicious pile of dust beneath her feet. “Luna! You won’t believe it! I dueled Devak and I won and look LOOK I’M A SIGNER!” Jumping to his feet, Leo shoves his out for display and looks at the mark properly for the first time - all sharp symmetric angles. It almost looks like an arrowhead, or a creepy mask if it flips it the other way.

Luna gasps quietly, her eyes going wide, and Leo barrels on, “Power Tool Dragon evolved into Life Stream Dragon it was so cool here look-” Fumbling for the card sill on his duel disk, he pauses and picks up the card next to it instead. “Oh, I got your dragon back for you!”

“Leo...!” Luna beams as he holds out the fairy dragon and throws her arms around him. He winces as the pressure reminds him of the bruises covering his body, but hugs her back all the same. “Thank you so much.”

“Aw, it’s nothing. Just what heros do, right?”

Laughing, Luna hugs him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to write. I rewatched the entirety of the Devak duel and part of the Aporia duel and had like 5 wiki pages open.
> 
> Decided to go with the IRL effect where the Earthbound Immortals can't survive without a field spell.
> 
> Follow my [tumblr](https://the-evil-authoress.tumblr.com/) for more 5D's Month content!


	11. DAY 19 (JULY 25TH): FLEX YOUR CANON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have our different headcanons about the characters or story. What are yours? It can be anything from changing canon to implementing your own ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been doing this practically all month. Let's keep it going!

Martha does not get visitors very often, so she is always wary when someone comes knocking on the door. She peers warily through the peephole, catching sight of familiar brown hair and a red jacket. Sighing with relief, she pulls the dead bolt free and lets the young man in.

“Judai.” She smiles warmly as he flicks her a two fingered wave. “I still can’t fathom how you’re able to travel back and forth with such ease,” Martha says as she slides the deadbolt back in place.

Judai’s only answer is a cryptic smile. “I have my ways.”

Martha hums. She long knows the futility of asking if Judai can share those ways. She knows traveling between the city and Satellite is exponentially easier alone than with multiple, and Judai already does so more than expected for her and the children. She eyes the tote bags he carries suspiciously, unsurprised when he sets them atop her kitchen counter and she catches sight of fresh groceries.

Her expression sours. “Judai, I can’t repay you...”

“Knowing these kids are taken care of is enough.” Judai waves a hand, smile gentle, and Martha knows he will open her fridge and start filling it if she doesn't. 

“How are the kids?” he asks as she puts away fresh fruit and vegetables.

“Go see for yourself.” Martha waves him out over her shoulder. From the corner of her eye, she watches him worry his lip. Within the last year, Judai has been growing oddly reluctant to interact with the children despite insistently continuing to drop off supplies. Martha expects to have to prompt him further, but his usual grin returns a breath later.

“Alright.”

A chorus of “Big brother Judai!” erupts only seconds after he leaves the room, children clamoring for his attention. Martha listens to their chatter as she busies herself putting away the rest of the food and supplies. Judai even brought them toilet paper.

“Lookie lookie what we found at the dump today!”

“Judai-nii, Martha gave us these! Can you teach us?”

“OH ho, so you wanna learn how to duel, do ya?”

Smiling, Martha watches the man throw himself into explaining the game with as much enthusiasm as the children. The cards they have scavenged are an eclectic mismatch of types, but Judai finds creative ways to demonstrate gameplay.

The next time Judai returns, he comes armed with more cards than Martha has ever seen outside a game shop, and the children scream in delight as they choose their favorites and build their very own decks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my [tumblr](https://the-evil-authoress.tumblr.com/) for more 5D's Month content!


	12. DAY 21 (JULY 27TH). SPIN THE WHEEL, THROW A DART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story tropes! This could be anything from a day on the beach, a sleepover episode, or anything in between! What trope do you wish to see in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blanked on trope ideas so this became a meme thing.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!”

“I made omelets.” Jack points to the plate of crispy brown eggs that only barely resembles the aforementioned dish, but the culinary nightmare comes second on Crow’s list of concerns with the stove is currently _cracked_ and _smoking_!

“AND THE STOVE?”

“Oh, that?” Jack dumps the pan in the sink with a wince worthy clang and reaches up to jab the off button on the smoke alarm that had drawn Crow to the kitchen in the first place. “I dropped the pan.”

“YOU WHAT?”

“Not on _purpose_ ,” Jack scoffs. “What’s the big deal? You and Yusei can fix it.”

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT!”

“Everything okay up here?” Yusei appears at the top of the stairs, Chanda peering around his shoulder.

“Yes.”

“NO!”

“Honestly, you’re overreacting.” Jack huffs as Yusei walks over to inspect the damage.

“OVERRATING?! YOU _BROKE_ OUR _STOVE_. WHY WERE YOU COOKING?”

“I was hungry.”

“I WAS ABOUT TO MAKE DINNER.”

“So I should just wait around for you every time? Aren’t you the one who keeps telling me to be more independent?”

“YOU- YOU-” With a wordless scream, Crow throws his hands in the air and storms down the stairs.

“Crow?” Chanda calls after him. “Where are you going?”

“To get takeout or commit a felony! I’ll decide on the bike!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my [tumblr](https://the-evil-authoress.tumblr.com/) for more 5D's Month content!


	13. DAY 22 (JULY 28TH): TECH GENIUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The android with a supercomputer for a brain, Bruno stole our hearts as Antimony and continued until the bitter end. Today’s day is all about Bruno!

Sometimes, Bruno stares at the yellow line down the side of Yusei’s face and is struck by the utter wrongness of it being there. He can’t explain it, but the feeling is so visceral it actually makes him mad-

“-uno?”

And he totally just zoned out of whatever Yusei was saying. “Sorry, what?” Yanking his eyes away from the mark, he refocuses on Yusei’s eyes; deep blue and familiar.

“I asked you to pass me the water.” Yusei motions to the water bottle on the desk next to Bruno’s elbow. “But I also wanted your opinion on the new code. Are you feeling okay?”

Bruno squints at the computer screen as he hands Yusei the water. “Yeah, I just...” He looks back at Yusei’s face, foreign and familiar all at the same time and that stupid yellow line. “Are you sure we’ve never met before?”

Yusei stares at him, not with confusion or annoyance, but gentle patience. “You probably saw me in the media a lot after the Fortune Cup,” he repeats his answer from the first time Bruno asked.

No. That’s not it. ‘Fortune Cup’ is still a foreign phrase without any of the familiarity of Yusei’s name that led Bruno to wonder if they’d known each other in the first place. Even if it was true, that still wouldn’t explain the conundrum surrounding Yusei’s mark. Yusei has that mark in all media concerning the Fortune Cup. Bruno looked it up.

“Maybe,” he mumbles, worrying at the hem on his shirt, instead of voicing any of his confusing thoughts. Where would he even begin? He barely understands it himself, but he already knows it makes no sense.

Yusei waits patiently while Bruno drags himself out of his own head. With a deep breath and head shake, Bruno leans forward in his seat. “Alright, le’me take a crack at this!” He grins at the computer screen and eagerly buries himself in the lines of code that are infinitely easier to understand than his own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my [tumblr](https://the-evil-authoress.tumblr.com/) for more 5D's Month content!


	14. DAY 23 (JULY 29TH): BAD GUY SYNDROME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The series had its swarm of enemies: whether it be Divine, Ruder/Roman, Rex, or Z-ONE. Which is your favorite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want it said that Sayer/Divine is by no mean my favorite villain.

Toby is a good kid, he's just far too obsessed with the Black Rose for his own good. Jesse does his best to keep the boy focused on his own limited psychic abilities, but conversation always seems to circle back to how cool and powerful the Black Rose is and “I wanna be just like her!”

_ No, kid, you  _ **_really_ ** _ don't. _

Jesse's half tempted to have Atticus drag Zane down here for a little demonstration if only to try and give Toby another celebrity to idolize. But Zane has never been public with his abilities - hell even Jesse isn't outside of this classroom - and Jaden is off the map most of the time, so people like the Black Rose are often the only ‘celebrities’ kids like Toby can identify with.

The system is in dire need of reform.

That's why Jesse has this class in the first place. But he is only one person, and he can't save them all.

When Toby goes missing, Jesse has a pretty damn good idea where to look.

“You have one of my kids.” He glowers at the man, voice just shy of civil, as he marches straight into the Arcadia Movement, consequences be damned.

“Oh?” Sayer arches a brow, having the gall to act oblivious like the two of them haven't been toeing the line between political game and an all out turf war for years. “As often as you like to steal my recruits, I'd say it's only fair if the role has reversed.” Gods, Jesse wants to snap this man's neck. “I assure you no is here against their will and I have no knowledge of one of your...students wandering in. But if you must, then go ahead and look around.”

That smug bastard. Acting like he has nothing to hide. Jesse has seen his ‘testing equipment’, put together a whole damn file with pictures that would bury this place and have Sayer behind bars... if Sayer didn't have his own files of dirt looming over Jesse’s head. But Jesse has the advantage there at least; he knows about those files, Sayer doesn't know about his.

Jesse doesn't find Toby. He returns home feeling sick.

“Why is murder illegal?”

“One of those days, huh?” Alexis doesn't even look up from grading a stake of English papers.

Jesse groans at the ceiling, attempting to melt into the couch.

“Sooo...” Sanna pops her head through the doorway, blue ponytail spilling over her shoulder. “Does that mean if I ever... accidentally murder someone, I wouldn't be in trouble?”

“Depends on the situation-”

“Yes, you absolutely will be,” Alexis declares with steel in her voice as she pins the teen with a withering look. Jesse's pretty sure he can hear Christina laughing in the kitchen. “And same goes for you.” Alexis looks directly at the miniature version of Jaden peeking curiously around Sanna's legs.

“Murder is bad.” Takehiko nods dutifully. “Unless it's self defense!”

“That’s not-” Alexis pinches the bridge of her nose, her and Jaden’s son looking entirely too proud of himself. Christina is definitely laughing.

“Looks like you're outnumbered, Aunty Alexis!” Sanna beams and ducks out of the room, Takehiko scampering after her.

“What are we teaching them?” Alexis groans into her hands.

“That life ain't as black and white as society wants us to believe.”

* * *

Toby’s body is found days later, and Jesse might be very seriously contemplating murder.

Christina talks him out of it.

Consequences and all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (“I can hide the body in another dimension!”
> 
> “And what if one of his associates goes public with the information he has about you and Jaden?!”
> 
> Angry silence ensues.)
> 
> The _only_ reason Jesse hasn’t gone to full on war with this guy is because he heavily implied he had proof of Jaden’s illegal smuggling between Satellite and city, as well the fact that not all of Jesse’s students are actually students. Some of those kids are in fact illegal immigrants and that’s not something Jesse wants publicized, so, unfortunately, Sayer gets to live.
> 
> Cameos from Sanna Jade Anderson and Takehiko Yuki. Yes, they all live together.


	15. DAY 24 (JULY 30TH): WE’RE HERE TOO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the characters in the entire series, who do you feel is under-appreciated, or deserves more attention? Show us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am _still mad_ about Carly getting sidelined in season 2.
> 
> Follow my [tumblr](https://the-evil-authoress.tumblr.com/) for more 5D's Month content!

Carly dreams.

Faces haunt the shadows, laughing at her while she runs but never gets anywhere. Malice whispers in her ear as giant feathers flutter at the edge of her vision. Everything is dead or dying and she is the one who holds the knife.

Carly wakes screaming.

* * *

“You wanted to talk?” Akiza asks over cups of tea, the three of them seated in the far back corner of Carly’s favorite cafe.

Carly rubs her thumbs against the smooth ceramic, grateful at least Chanda seems more interested in her coffee cake than conversation. Akiza’s steady gaze makes Carly want to crawl back to her apartment and hide under her bed. She stares down at her drink. “Yeah. I’ve been having...weird dreams lately.”

“Dreams?” Akiza parrots and Chanda glances up, fork in her mouth.

Carly swallows, clenches her cup, and prays for courage. “So you know how I don’t remember anything after I tried to investigate the Arcadia Movement?” She waits until Akiza nods in her peripheral. “Well, that’s, like, a couple weeks of missing time, and it just doesn’t make a lot of sense, you know? Where was I? What was I doing?”

Akiza’s hand moves, reaching across the table before awkwardly aborting the action. “Carly, I…”

“What are the dreams about?”

Carly isn’t sure if she should call Chanda insensitive or just blunt with little perception for social cues. “I’m falling and then there’s pain. It’s dark and there are shadowy faces, screaming, crying, laughing. Sometimes there’s a...a really big bird? I can never see it clearly. A-and sometimes Jack is there but he’s hurt-" Her voice hitches as she cuts off. She can’t say  _ I’m the one who hurt him _ . Her throat aches just thinking about it.

“Have you told Jack about this?”

“What? No!” Carly jerks, waving her hands in front of her before shoving them in her lap and staring hard at the polished wooden table. “He won’t even talk to me half the time anyway.” Maybe she had done something horrible and Jack hates her now.

“You should tell him. He might be able to help you.”

Carly meets Akiza’s steady gaze. A sadness lurks there. Chanda worries her fork between her teeth, scowling at some forgotten corner of the cafe. With a groan, she lets the fork fall back to the plate. “He’s a stubborn bastard, but he does like you, so, yes, you should tell him about this.”

“I- L-like me?!” Carly squeaks, feeling the traitorous heat in her face. “How do you know that?!”

“He’s my brother,” Chanda says as if that explains anything.

“S-so what? He  _ told _ you?” Carly flounders, feeling like she”s grasping at straws as her entire world view is upended. The last clear memory she has of Jack back then is a decisive cold shoulder. The idea of warm arms wrapped tightly around her rises vividly in her mind. She quickly punches it down. Wishful thinking like that is what got her in trouble in the first place.

...Where did that thought come from?

“Not in so many words, but he’s not hard to read once you know his tells.” Chanda shrugs, and Carly slumps in her seat because even wondering if she’ll ever know Jack well enough for that is futilely depressing.

“Hey.” Akiza does reach across the table this time and touches Carly’s hand very hesitantly. “You shouldn’t give up before even trying. Sometimes...sometimes things have a way of working out.”

“But I-” Carly’s throat closes again and she squeezes Akiza’s hand with the sheer force of the storm inside her. What if she forgot for a reason? Maybe she didn’t want to remember. The hazy dream image of a bloodied Jack rises again in her mind and Carly chokes on her own breath.

“Carly.” A firm hand on her shoulder. Carly blinks down at Chanda knelt by her side. Tears slip down her cheeks. “It’s gonna be okay. We’ll get through this.”

Hiccuping, Carly curls in on herself as Chanda rubs circles on her back and Akiza squeezes her hand. She doesn’t even know  _ why _ she’s crying, but it feels like such a relief to release. And maybe it’s okay not to know right now. Maybe she doesn’t want to know.

Maybe part of her already knows and is running away for as long as she can.


	16. DAY 25 (JULY 31ST): DEAD GUY WALKING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Former Dark Signer, leader of Team Satisfaction/The Enforcers, and a brooding man looking for some satisfaction. Today’s day is all about Kalin Kessler/Kyosuke Kiryu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is dark.
> 
> Uh, trigger warnings for physical and mental abuse, implied suicidal thoughts (like one line), death, and murder.

They take his deck.

Kalin kicks and screams and bites, but they throw him in a cell all the same. Without his deck.

A duelist’s deck is his very life, especially Satellite when cards could often be the only family a person had, when duels decided turf wars and who got to eat first. The law of “the best duelist survives” holds true here in the Facility, and Kalin  _ doesn’t have a deck. _

No deck, no duels, no respect.

He receives sneers from guards and inmates alike.

He starts a fist fight the very first day. The guards are happy to repay him in spades before tossing him into an isolation cell to let the bruises set. In fact, the guards are happy to wail on him for any reason or no reason at all. Apparently they heard about how he offed one of their buddies.

Kalin can take the physical abuse. He can take missing meals; food wasn’t exactly readily available in Satellite. But one day, a guard waves a deck of cards in Kalin’s face, claiming that it’s his and he can have it back if he’s a ‘good boy’, and Kalin snaps. He tackles the guard and is swiftly beaten back by the rest of his tormentors. Laughing, the guard holds up a card and rips it in half.

Maybe the deck was his and maybe it wasn’t; Kalin is never given the chance to find out. He screams and thrashes, curses and death threats descending into pleading sobs as one by one each card is ripped in half.

He loses the will to fight back after that.

The guards grow bored of beating up a practically lifeless ragdoll. Food remains scarce. On the rare days someone does push a few scraps between the bars, Kalin lacks the will to eat it. What’s the point?

**_“You poor thing...”_ **

Kalin barely lifts his head at the sound of the voice, but he can tell no one is there. Is he hallucinating again?

A dark chuckle.  **_“Not at all. I am the Envoy of the Underworld. You think you have nothing to live for, but surely you must have regrets.”_ **

“Revenge,” Kalin mumbles numbly, throat parched, voice barely a whisper. “I want revenge on someone...and...”

**_“If you become a Dark Signer, I will make your desires a reality.”_ **

That lights a spark Kalin thought long gone, but it’s too late, he’s too far gone, vision blurring as shadows threaten to consume his vision. So, this is death.

**_“It is never too late.”_ **

Death claims him, but so too does the dark god.

* * *

“-finally died.”

“Serves him right.”

“Come on, let’s get this over with.” The tap of a pen on a clipboard. “I don’t wanna be here any longer than I have to. Place gives me the creeps.”

A laugh. “It’s just a bunch of stiffs. They’re not gonna jump up and attack you.”

He smiles. “ _ Are you so sure about that _ ?”

Both officers scream as Kalin’s eyes open. He grabs the closest one by the arm before the man can jerk away, using the leverage to lunge up and grab the bastard by the throat. The clipboard clatters to the floor. Power surges through him, thick and dark. The officer’s head crack against the concrete floor; his neck snapps easily under Kalin’s hands.

“-need backup! The prisoner is still ali-”

Kalin jabs the forgotten pen into the other man’s neck, panic screams turning to garbled noise as he falls to the floor. Kalin watches with wild glee as the man’s life bleeds out. Then he turns his eyes to the door, to freedom, and to revenge.

“ _ Yuuusei...I’m coming for you. _ ”


	17. DAY 26 (AUGUST 1ST): IN THE Z-ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z-ONE is the man behind the madness. What kind of man do you think he is? A man trying to save the world, or destroy it? Tell us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Z-ONE are we? Okay!

“Well, good news. There might be some credit to your crazy ‘change the past’ idea after all.” Paradox flops onto the dismembered chest piece of a Mekklord and flips his hair.

Z-ONE only barely glances up from tinkering with the head piece. If he can reprogram this thing, they'll have a fighting chance. “And the bad news?”

“We lost two more.”

Z-ONE bites back the grief. He’ll fix this. He’ll change it so it never happened. “Tell me.”

Leaning back on his hands, Paradox crosses his legs. Even now, he’s still so vain about his appearance; maybe because it’s one of the few things he has left. “The duel monsters apparently worship a god of light that exists in a plane outside of time.” That gets Z-ONE’s full attention, hands stilling as he looks up at his associate. Paradox grins at him. “Sounds like this thing should be able to move freely across time, if that’s the case, right?”

“And how do we gain access to this god of light?”

“That’s the easy part. There’s supposed to be a living being that has direct access to the god’s power.”

“And how do we know this person is still alive?”

“ _ We _ don’t, but my monsters offered to find this guy for us.” Paradox lifts his arm to show the five monsters slotted onto his duel disk, and Z-ONE feels a tiny twitch at the corner of his mouth.

It’s a start.

* * *

The light bearer is not cooperative.

“That’s insane.” The man runs his hand through his hair, silver streaks threatening to overtake the blue, and Z-ONE catches the glint of a silver band. “I get how you feel but you don’t know the repercussions that could cause. Time is only supposed to go one direction.”

How high of this person to preach of time and repercussions when he has the power of a god, to look so incredibly sad when he could change it but chooses to do nothing. “A shame you feel that way,” Z-ONE murmurs, but he had come prepared for this outcome.

The light bearer is already old, far older than Z-ONE himself, and easily subdued when taken by surprise. Green eyes flash with brilliant light, but Z-ONE’s device works faster. The man screams. The device is only supposed to rip the power from his body so Z-ONE can use it himself, but Z-ONE stares down at the lifeless body and realizes he holds the man’s very soul in his hands.

This was not part of his calculations.

The silver band glints through the dust and Z-ONE almost regrets inflicting such pain on another, but the owner of the other ring may already be dead.

An inhuman shriek splits Z-ONE’s ears as an unholy abomination of scales and human flesh descends from the sky. Clutching his prize, Z-ONE stumbles back and narrowly avoids the first strike of the creature’s talons.

“BASTARD!”

The voice is barely human, vibrating with an odd dissonance. Malefic Dragon roars to life before the creature can land a second strike. Firm hands haul Z-ONE back to his feet and away from the danger.

“GIVE HIM BACK, GIVE HIM  _ BACK _ !”

“What  _ is _ that thing?” Antinomy hisses.

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Paradox grunts as he slaps another card on his duel disk. The creature is flung back by the rebounding light, screaming in a language they can no longer understand.

They escape atop Malefic Dragon as the screams fade into the distance.

“So what is that?” Antinomy dares to ask, inclining his head to the canister and it’s shimmering contents.

_ A soul, _ Z-ONE doesn’t say, possibly the soul of a god. It worries him how little he understands. “The key to our victory.”

The sacrifice made today will not be in vain. Z-ONE will ensure it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles innocently*


	18. DAY 27 (AUGUST 2ND): PAIN VS PUFF PIECES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst vs Fluff. Do you prefer a fairytale ending or a bittersweet tragedy? Pick one and show off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urg. Both? Both. Both is good.

The hum of the engine is the pulse in his veins, the roar of the crowd speeding him on, the wind in his face giving him life. He wins and takes first place in the tournament. The trophy is a welcome weight in his hands. When he finally escapes the microphones and flashing cameras, two more people approach him from the edge of the stands and he plasters on his media smile before realizing he’s staring at  _ Yusei freaking Fudo _ !

“Jonny, right?” The famous man holds out his hand. “We saw the duel. You were brillant out there.”

“Y-yeah!” Jonny stutters snapping his jaw shut. Oh gods, he was just gaping at Yusei Fudo like a fish, how uncool! But Yusei is  _ talking _ to him! Watched him duel! Is this actually happening?! “Um, thanks! It was a long road to get here.” He takes Yusei’s hand, rubbing the back of his neck. He’s shaking hands with Yusei Fudo!

“I’m sure it was.” The elder man’s smile is rich and warm and something suddenly strikes Jonny as familiar about those blue eyes and the warmth against his palm. Not the kind of familiarity that comes with seeing a celebrity’s face in the news - it’s something more intimate than that.

As their hands part, Jonny turns to the woman standing beside his idol and finds the same kind of intimate familiarity in her face. “Have we met before?”

Twin pairs of blue eyes widen. Maybe that was an inappropriate question. The woman covers her mouth with a silent sort of exclamation before averting her eyes. Yusei’s shoulders give a brief shake as he ducks his own head, but when he looks up, he is smiling.

“Something like that.”


	19. DAY 28 (AUGUST 3RD): TALE OF TWO STORIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now have seven Yu-Gi-Oh series! What would happen if one of our heroes from Team 5ds happened to meet someone from the past, or perhaps the future? Whether you prefer to rev it up, high five the sky, or get your game on, show us what you got!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM FINISHING THIS MONTH EVEN IF IT KILLS ME.

There are some eyes that you never forget. That haunt you throughout your life. That you’d recognize with only a moment’s glance.

Trudge has a pair of those eyes from high school. So when another rider passes him on the highway and all he gets is a glimpse of the eyes beneath their visor, Trudge knows.

For those are the eyes he can’t forget.

* * *

Patrol today takes him to an older part of town, a small pocket that remained mostly unscathed by the big explosion more than decade ago. It’s nostalgic, in a way, to drive among the older architecture. Parking his runner at a corner, he leans on the handlebars and just gazes across the street, when someone bobbing out of a store front catches his attention. The hair is unmistakable - Trudge still remembers when it was plastered all over the news. 

“Yugi Muto?”

No one else has hair like that.

The man looks up as Trudge approaches,  _ those eyes _ peering up at him as if ready to judge his soul all over again.

“Trudge?” Muto’s hands abandon the colorful poster he’d been attaching to the glass. “What brings you here? Need some new cards?” The short man smiles. The spell breaks and Trudge can breathe.

That night so long ago, Muto had been  _ different _ . This isn’t that Yugi with eyes so cold and dark. The eyes before him now are warm and full of light. “Uhh, no...” Trudge glances away, suddenly embarrassed, and rubs the back of his neck. “I just happened to see you and...thought I should say hi.” It sounds so lame out loud.

Muto snickers. “Well, hi. I see you’re an officer now. How’s that going?”

Trudge shifts nervously on his feet. “Alright, I guess. Pays the bills.”

“Not still picking on weaker kids, are you?” And there it is, the edge of smirk, the glint of danger in Muto’s eyes.

Trudge barks out a harsh laugh, and hides his nerves behind a boastful smile. “No, only criminals!”

Muto nods with thoughtful expression and-- oh!  _ Oh. _ Trudge is a dumbass. “Um, listen, I should apologize-”

“What? No, no!” Muto waves a hand in front of his face. “I should be the one apologizing! Well, sort of...”

“Nah, I started it.” Trudge shrugs as the bells on the door chime and a brunette woman pokes her head out scowling.

“Yugi, what are-  _ gah _ !” She shrieks at the sight of Trudge. “You! What are you doing here?!” she demands, pushing herself between him and Yugi with fire in her eyes.

Huh, isn’t that Mazaki? She grew her hair out.

“Relax, Téa. He was saying hi.” Placing a hand on Mazaki’s shoulder, Muto gently pulls her back, and Trudge catches sight of the gold band on his finger.

Oh?

“Right, ‘saying hi’.” Mazaki huffs, suspicious eyes never leaving Trudge.

Holding up his hand, Trudge backs away. “Believe what you will, but my business is already done here. See you around, Muto.” He flicks a wave, walking back to his duel runner, and heads back to his patrol route without a glance backwards.

The past should stay in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that Officer Trudge is in fact the same hall monitor that beat the shit outta Joey, Tristan, and Yugi about 3 decades ago. Guess it took two protagonists to finally get him to change his ways.


	20. DAY 29 (AUGUST 4TH): YOU CAN SEE THEM TOO?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world of the Duel Monsters is filled to the brim with spirits. Showcase either your favorite duel monster or a moment within the Spirit World!

The man is a beacon of red before her even while crouched closer to her own eye level, smiling as Kuribon nuzzles his outstretched fingers.

“You can see them too?” she whispers. This is the first time Luna has met anyone else who can see the duel monsters.

“Yup.” The man nods. “Ever since I was your age.”

There are others! There are others like her! She’s not the only one! “But- but how can you do  _ that _ ? Touch them?” Luna reaches for Kuribon’s fur and pouts when her hand meets only air.

The man laughs but not in a bad way like he’s laughing at her. “Sorry, but that’s a secret.” Raising a finger to his lips, he winks. “But you should be able too, if you concentrate hard enough. It’s kinda like...touching water.”

“Water?” How are spirits anything like water? They’re not wet! This man is so strange.

“It has a surface, but if you push too hard, your hand will go straight through. You should try it at home sometime.”

“But Kuribon’s not wet.”

Another laugh. “Yeah, the comparison isn’t perfect but it’s the only one I’ve got.”

Luna pouts. She doesn’t understand this strange man but she wants to pet Kuribon, so maybe she’ll try that water thing at home. Hopefully Leo won’t ask too many questions.

The man rocks back on his heels with a hum. “I have a friend who teaches a class here- I think you’d like it. Just ask for Professor Anderson.”

“A class?”

“Yup!” He stands and stretches out his back. “It’s an extra curricular too, so it won’t interfere with any of your others. Well, I gotta jet. See ya!”

Luna can only stare as the man heads for Duel Academy’s main entrance. A purple cat spirit runs across the yard to greet him, chirping insistently as it scales up his clothing to sit on his shoulder.

“I’m coming, I’m coming! Geez, you are so impatient.” His voice carries just enough to still be heard.

Sheer curiosity drives her to ask about Professor Anderson.

It might be the best decision of her life.


	21. DAY 30 (AUGUST 5TH): FREE DAY III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our last free day! Share with us anything your heart desires!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to be a downer, but I thought I'd write something relevant to the times.
> 
> Don't forget to check out my [tumblr](https://the-evil-authoress.tumblr.com/)!

Satellite is no stranger to sickness. Clean water can be hard to find and even the seasonal flu can be deadly without access to a doctor or medicine.

This doesn’t feel like the seasonal flu.

You can always find a few people coughing or dying in the streets, especially in the worse parts of Satellite. People everywhere are coughing now. Martha stops letting them go outside and still insists they wash their hands regularly.

“Maybe it’s the plague,” Jack says far too nonchalantly, and Yusei yells at him for scaring everyone before assuring his siblings they’ll be safe as long as they listen to Martha. That’s how it’s always been before.

Even at eight, Yusei is observant. Martha’s hands shake; her smile is thin. The last time any of them saw big brother Judai, he handed Martha giant bags of supplies and told her to stay indoors as much as possible. Whenever Martha does go out, she always wears a mask and gloves.

Jack’s sarcasm might be unintentionally true.

When the first one of them gets sick, Martha shelters him off to a separate room and calls for the friendly doctor man. This pretty much confirms Yusei’s suspicion. The others are starting to catch on.

“Do think Tomo will be okay? Martha’s never done this before.”

“It’s just a cold, right? Or maybe a stomach bug?”

Chanda’s eyes follow Yusei so he tries to give her a reassuring smile. She only looks more worried.

Another of them falls ill and is quickly ushered into the other room. The doctor is called again but Martha doesn’t look any less scared. She tries not to show it, but all of them are aware enough now to also be scared.

When Crow gets sick, they panic. Yusei, Chanda, and even Jack are visibly terrified; the rest of their peers follow suit. Crow is locked away in the other room that no one else under any circumstance is allowed to enter. The whispers of _plague_ grow into whimpers and tears and Yusei’s empty assurances run dry. It’s all he can do to cling to his sister and Jack, praying they won’t be next and trying not to cry. Jack doesn’t even scorn him when he fails.

It feels like the end of the world.

Tomo and Lyra don’t make it.

When Crow finally returns to them, Yusei and Chanda cling to him and cry. “I wasn’t scared,” Jack sniffles. “I knew you were stronger than some bug.” But even he crams into the single futon with them that night, none of them willing to let Crow from their grasp.

Death is no stranger to Satellite, but that year death nearly comes for them all. It only releases Satellite from it’s cold grasp when a shipment of medicine arrives from the city.

And they _survive._


	22. DAY 31 (AUGUST 6TH): GOING MY WAY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the last day, but we still have the road to tomorrow. What does the future hold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT I ACTUALLY DID IT I FINISHED A PROMPT MONTH! Time to die before I get back to promoting GX month.

“She’s so small…” Yusei marvels at the squirming bundle of pink in Akiza’s arms.

“Of course she’s small, she’s a baby,” Jack scoffs. “You act like you’ve never seen one before.”

“Oh, like you have?” Crow ribs, still watery eyed from the miracle of life, and Carly fidgets poking her fingers together.

Chuckling, Kalin kisses Crow on the temple. “Play nice. This is Yusei and Akiza’s big day.”

“I still wanna know how _that_ happened.” Chanda eyes the two as Yusei chuckles.

“Shut up,” Crow mumbles, ears turning red.

“I'm bi, love.” Kalin winks.

For his part, Yusei is content to ignore his friend’s antics, much more involved in the way his newborn daughter grabs at his fingers with tiny hands, staring up with sky blue eyes.

“It’s hard to believe isn’t it?” Akiza whispers, for his ears only. “But, we’re going to give this child the best we can.” Her eyes shine with determination as she cradles their daughter close. A declaration, a war cry - this child will never suffer the pains either of them survived.

“So have you thought of a name yet?” Carly chimes, leaning eagerly over the hospital bed.

Yusei and Akiza share a glance at each other before out the window at the trees growing new leaves.

_Spring_. New beginnings. Hope.

“Haru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, isn't there a Zexal character by the name of Haru... >)


End file.
